kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation
is the 11th Movie War crossover film of ''Kamen Rider Zero-One and Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is intended to be the first successor to the Heisei Generations Series, and serves as a tribute to the original Kamen Rider series. In the film, Sougo travels to the World of Zero-One to assist Aruto in fixing the damages caused by a Time Jacker, while Aruto learns of his family's history as well as his own powers. Synopsis The Hiden Zero-One Driver can only be used by the company's president. Whose will was the one that led to the creation of this device and it falling in the hands of Aruto Hiden? Kamen Rider Zero-One's birth story will be revealed! Kamen Rider Zi-O, who fought as the greatest Demon King of Heisei Kamen Riders chose to reset the world and live a new life. Why does Sougo Tokiwa transform into a Kamen Rider again and meet Zero-One? Kamen Rider Zi-O's true ending chosen by Sougo will be revealed! The world of Kamen Rider Zero-One and the world of Kamen Rider Zi-O. The two heroes live in different worlds, but what is waiting for them after crossing time and space into a single world? Union or conflict? This winter marks a new legend in the history of Kamen Rider.https://news.mynavi.jp/article/20190929-901447/ Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zero-One: ''to be announced *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: The film is set sometime after the series finale. Plot ''to be added Charactershttp://is2.4chan.org/m/1572245439977.jpg Kamen Riders Allies Zero-One *Izu *Korenosuke Hiden *Jun Fukuzoe *Sanzo Yamashita *Shester https://www.instagram.com/p/B5HTdp3F34V/ *Mamoru Zi-O Villains *Finis *Trilobite Magia Cast ;Zero-One Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser, MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser: , *Kamen Rider Thouser (Voice): ;Zi-O Cast * : * : * : * : ;Guest Cast * : * : *Resistance member: , , , Tom Constantine, , , , , *Civilian: Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper **001 ***Rising Hopper **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah **Jin ***Flying Falcon **Horobi ***Sting Scorpion **Type-1 ***Rocking Hopper *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper **001 ***Rising Hopper **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf **Valkyrie ***Rushing Cheetah **Jin ***Flying Falcon **Horobi ***Sting Scorpion **Type-1 ***Rocking Hopper Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz **Tsukuyomi ***Tsukuyomi *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***''to be determined'' **Tsukuyomi ***''to be determined'' *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned by Grand Zi-O:' **''to be determined'' *'Weapon(s) summoned by Grand Zi-O:' **''to be determined'' Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***''to be determined'' Theme Song *''to be added'' Notes *This is the first Movie War of the Reiwa Era. **This is also the first Movie War to serve as a crossover between two series from different eras. **This is the first Movie War since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis to feature a movie-exclusive Rider. External Links * Official Website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Movie War Movies Category:Crossovers